


Tender Enough

by ravenswritingdesk



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/ravenswritingdesk
Summary: A small trial held at the Volturi castle for a vampire that's broken one of the laws.





	Tender Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote to test my writing ability.

"Demetri," called Caius's voice from across the chamber. The Volturi "king" stood at a table, scarlet eyes peering over a mess of paperwork.

"Yes, Master?" he heard the tracker respond, approaching Caius, hands clasped behind his back. 

"This man, Attilio Genovesi. Track him down and bring him in," Caius ordered, his eyes only flickering to Demetri for a moment before focusing back on the other cases. "He's a young nomad and causing a fuss. Bring Jane if you must, for extra incentive to cooperate." 

"Of course, sire. We will see that this is dealt with immediately." Typically in the presence of his Master, Demetri remained attentive and subservient. 

"Very well. Go." Caius responded. "He's likely to die anyway, but if he resists, dispose of him in whichever way you see fit to do so." 

"Yes, Master," he heard Demetri reply. 

The Masters typically only left Volterra if the issue at hand was of major threat to their society. For minor targets such as this, it was a simple procedure. Find the culprit, bring them in, and they would be subjected to a trial before the guard and the three Masters. Caius watched as Demetri left the main chamber, and turned to discuss the potential verdict with Aro and Marcus. 

While Demetri had his less-than-favorable traits, Caius couldn't deny the younger vampire had significant skills as a tracker. It never took him long to find exactly who he was supposed to, and if their target was close, it never took more than a day for Demetri to reel them in. With Jane in tow, nobody was really stupid enough to resist. 

The Volturi didn't believe in imprisonment for crimes among their kind. For one, imprisonment was pure folly. Nearly nothing in this world was strong enough to keep a vampire subdued. It was easier for everybody if they simply killed the troublemakers - or at least, that's how Caius thought. While Aro and Marcus were perhaps more sympathetic to the lesser vampires, Caius had always been the ruthless third of the trio, quick to demand justice where he felt it was deserved. He didn't care how people saw him- they could believe what they wished. Caius had very little fondness for anybody, except for perhaps his wife and Jane, whom he saw as a daughter figure. Everybody else was, for the most part, strictly business. 

Once word of Demetri and Jane's return reached him, he pulled on his long black robe and met with Aro and Marcus in the throne room with the rest of the Guard. Taking a seat in his throne, his eyes peered forward to their guest, but his gaze seemed to burn a searing hole right through. Felix and Demetri flanked their "guest", and Jane returned to stand with Alec, the lot of them looking like perfect porcelain statues. 

As was customary, Caius remained silent in his seat as Aro greeted Attilio and welcomed him to the court, collecting his memories. He knew he'd have his moment to speak in due time - after all, it was Caius himself that was in charge of these meetings and the outcomes. Court proceedings such as this were a rare occurrence, and each one brought out the more impatient side of Caius, always desperate to see even the slightest bit of bloodshed. The tension in the throne room was palpable, and Caius' chin rested against his closed knuckle, a leg crossed over the other. 

Aro seemed to hum in disappointment as he stepped back from their guest. Without turning back to his "brother" just yet, Aro spoke up. "A young one... Such a pity. Mio amico, you realize the crimes you have committed, yes?" he regarded sadly. 

"No... What did I do?" Caius heard Attilio speak. Biting his tongue, he allowed Aro to explain in his stead, his fingers tapping at the arm of his chair. 

"Whoever made you and left you to your own devices will be dealt with in due time, but I'm afraid there are laws in this world. These laws are in place specifically to protect our kind's secrecy and way of life. You were caught in the crossfires, and for that I cannot apologize enough." 

Caius finally found his place to speak, and did. "First, it is against the law to create a new vampire and not teach them the laws of our world. Whoever turned you must have had some grudge against you and is willing to risk their own neck to make sure you were put through as much pain as possible. When we find them, and we will, he will be brought to justice and put to death." 

"Put to- But please, I didn-" 

"Silence!" Caius barked at him. "I am aware you are not aware, but you took victims right here in Volterra and neglected to dispose of the bodies. This draws in unwanted attention to us, and that on top of the other laws your creator failed to acknowledge in making you, our only option is to kill you and your maker, both. Alec, would you?" 

"Of course," came the reply of the twin, who stepped forward. Caius watched as Alec's ability manifested, tendrils of "smoke" flooding Attilio's body, rendering him unconscious. 

"Caius, my brother, you know I admire your tenacity and dedication to our cause... but would it kill you to show a little tenderness from time to time?" Aro chided. "Surely you aren't that detached from your humanity?" 

"Tenderness is not my brand of justice, Aro. You know this," Caius replied. "Perhaps you shouldn't lead them to believe they're guests of our court when they're truly here to die. It isn't my way to coddle criminals, regardless of their perceived innocence. I am honest with them from the time they get here, to the time they are put down. The law is the law, I enforce it and carry out the punishment. Nothing more, nothing less. Marcus, are we at an agreement?" 

Marcus had been something of an empty shell, simply existing since the death of his mate, but Aro insisted on keeping him around, despite Marcus's obvious anguish. If anything ever happened to Dora, Caius would have wanted to die, himself. It took a cruel man to recognize true cruelty. While Caius recognized Aro saw value in Marcus still, if only for his ability, he still found it maddening that Marcus was being essentially forced to exist without his mate. Still, Marcus took a small reprieve from his absent-minded trance to speak his place on the issue. "Our guest should be informed of what is to happen. It is a tragic loss, but we must ensure justice is served to both the victim and the true perpetrator of these crimes." 

"As always, your input is appreciated, Marcus," Aro commented. "Forgive me, Caius. I do see your point. We are at an agreement. Alec, my dear boy, kindly step back so we can finish." 

"Yes, father." In just a moment, Attilio had regained himself and stirred from his anesthesia. Aro allowed him a few moments to recollect and right himself. 

"Attilio, my dear friend. It is with our deepest regret," Aro started again, "...that we must execute you. Perhaps if circumstances were different, we might offer you a place to flourish among the rest of our number, but this is a complicated situation. We will make this quick, I promise. Please do not resist, or we will have to employ further methods to placate you, none of which are pleasant." 

"As for your creator," Caius added in. "Take solace in knowing that we will find him and dole out the same punishment. It's really his fault that you're here. Felix, Demetri, please take him out of here. As soon as you are finished, find his creator, and dispose of him as well." 

The two didn't respond to Caius verbally, but his instructions were taken clearly and Caius watched as Attilio was guided out. "Is that _tender enough_ for you, Aro?" he asked, eyes drifting towards the other vampire.


End file.
